


Combined. (No longer Discontinued)

by Humanitys_strongest



Series: Combined [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Amusement Parks, Boys Kissing, Child Loss, College, Eren - Freeform, F/M, Jarco - Freeform, Levi - Freeform, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Many chapters to come, Messy eren, My First Fanfic, Sickness, Sophomore, Tripping down the isle, clean freak, diamond rings, erens pov, ereri, gaming habits, goal is 365, gross food, junior - Freeform, late night confesstions, levis pov, marraige, small otp Armin krista, this fanfic will take years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanitys_strongest/pseuds/Humanitys_strongest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is no longer Discontinued. I will try to post a chapter every Wednesday and Friday. I love you all. *kisses your face* Check for updates my little titans!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A mess-up

(Enjoy!!!)

Eren woke up with a raging headache. He groaned as he say up and looked at his black and white alarm clock. The clock read,1:47pm. Eren's eyes shot open and he was completely awake. Eren had missed half of his first day as a sophomore in college. "Shit." He said hurrying towards his closet. His room was a disaster zone. He had a pile of filthy,disgusting,dirty clothes in one corner and a three foot mound of vile-smelling trash in the other. He rushed to get some decent smelling clothes because he needed to do the laundry... He desperately needed to do the laundry. Eren proceeded to find a decent outfit to wear. He eventually picked out a pair of dark blue jeans,a black tee, and his black sweatshirt with "The Wings of Freedom," on the back. (Eren found it in a HotTopic in NY before he moved to Ohio.) Eren grabbed his green and black notebook and bookbag and ran to his 2 'o'clock class. The time was 1:58 when he got there. Eren waited out side the door until 2 'o'clock struck on his watch. His watch ticked and it tocked until it finally beeped at 2pm. He turned around and opened the door. He didnt expect to see a junior class college class in the place of where his sophomore class should be. "Uh, Excuse me?" A low voice had questioned. Eren's cheeks turned tomato-red as he walked up to the professor. "Um, I seem to have the wrong room…" Eren whispered. "No dip." A black-haired man in the first row said. The professor shot him a look that would have melted Eren on the spot if he had been glaring at Eren. "Levi…Calm down." The professor said. The black haired man now named Levi rolled his eyes and said,"Hey brat?" Eren looked up. "Where do u need to be?" Eren looked stunned for a moment or two before he said anything. "Uh…Sophomore English." Levi rolled his eyes once more. "That's nice. I dont care about your problems." Eren looked down at the floor. Suddenly, the professor cleared his throat then spoke,"Levi… how 'bout you show him where Sophomore English is…" Levi groaned. "Fine… but dont talk to me." Eren rolled his eyes this time. Levi walked in front of Eren, not even bothering to not bump into Eren in the process. "Come on." Levi said. "I'd rather be in class than with you." "Well…Im sooooooorrrrrrrryyyyyy I got your panties in a bunch. You dont need to show me. I'll just skip the day. It's better than getting yelled at by and egotistical douchebag." Levi stopped in his tracks. His slate grey eyes staring at Eren. "What?" Eren said. "You. You got balls brat,talking to me like that." Eren chuckled. "I barely know you. Of course Im going to be a douche." Levi continued walking and said."Whatever." Eren didnt know what to say. He was intrigued by Levi and didn't know what about him he was intrigued by. Was it his graphite-grey eyes? Was it his Sharpie-black hair military under-cut hair? Or maybe… it was the way his face was whether he was joking or being serious it was the same. The same blank look was given to Eren as he entered his English class. Eren had walked in when the professor was turned around so he quickly took a seat next to Armin and Sasha. "What'd I miss?" Eren whispered. "Nothing, just a 4-page paper Professor Pixis printed out and read. It was about the rules of class and such." Armin explained quietly. Sasha added, "It was also about calling him Professor Pixis or Sir. that was about half of it." Armin giggled and so did Eren. After English, Eren had about and hour and a half before his next class. Maybe he could see Mikasa? Or maybe he could see why that douche Levi was calling him a brat? Eren decided to go with the 2nd option. Eren started looking for Levi. He checked the library. Nothing. The gym. Nothing. The Food Court. Nothing. The coffee shop. Bingo. Levi was sitting in a booth,alone, drinking what looked like… tea? What? Why was he drinking tea? Eren walked into the coffee shop,got himself a caremel mocha latte. Then, he thought about sitting next to Levi, Like next to Levi. He pondered the thought for a second then say across from him. "The fuck do u think you doing brat?" He asked. "Figuring out why u call me a brat." Eren replied. "Isn't it obvious? I call you a brat because you are one. Duh." Eren rolled his eyes, then sipped his lattè. He spilled some on the table. "Clean that up or I will end you."


	2. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a whole pile of just plain confusion. Not for the reader but for Eren himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Enjoy!! AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU LIKE MY FIC!! PLEASE!!

As Eren cleaned up his lattè mess, he spoke… "Clean freak? Or are u just being a douche?"  
"Clean freak. But I can be a douche when I want." He answered still sipping his tea in minuscule amounts. "So Levi… whats your last name?" Eren asked.  
"Let's stay on a first name basis…okay? I dont know u enough to give u my personal information. You might be a terrorist or a rapist."  
Eren laughed.  
"First, Im not a terrorist or a rapist." Levi cut in,

"Kidnapper?"

"No."

"Bomber?"

"No."

"Murderer?"

"No."

"Drug dealer?"

"No."

"Alcoholic?" 

"Again…No."

"Annoying brat?"

"Well I dunno am i?"

"Very much so brat."

Eren rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Levi, do u wanna go bowling or something tonight?"  
"No."  
"Come on Levi please!!!!" Eren yelped.  
"No,I dont go to places with people who could potentially snort cocaine."  
"I dont snort cocaine."  
"That's what they all say…then I'll find myself in the van of a stoner."  
Eren laughed and stood up. Levi pulled at his hoodie.  
"Take my tea."  
"Uh…Okay?" Eren said while taking his empty teacup.   
Eren walked over to the trash can and back to the booth to sit down.  
"Wash your hands." Levi mouthed.  
Eren nodded and walked over to the bathroom,washed his hands and came back to Levi…walking out the door. 

"Levi!! Wait!!!" Eren yelped.  
"Piss off brat." He called. Eren stopped. He was confused on what he had heard. Weren't they friends? Eren sighed and walked back to his dorm. 

"Hey!!" Armin yelled. Krista was sitting beside him, holding his hand.  
"Uh…hi." Eren stuttered. "Whats up?" Krista squeaked. "Nothing much…Just trying to figure out this douche of a junior." Krista's eyes widened. "Is it that Levi guy? Hanji talks about how much of a dick he is all the time!" Eren was shocked. "Uh…yeah that's him, but who's Hanji?" Eren asked. "Oh well she's kind of a family friend, I've known her since she was seven and I was five. She's in all of Levi's classes. She says she doesn't really have any friends or hang out with anyone. She saw you walk up to Levi at the coffee shop. She's surprised he didnt end you on the spot. But you should talk to Hanji about it. Here I'll give you her number." Krista said. She let go of Armin's hand and reached for her phone. Eren pulled out his iPhone as she said the numbers. "Thanks. Im gonna go find Mikasa." Eren turned around. "Eren,why are you so interested in him?" Armin asked. "Im not I just wanna know why he calls me a brat that's it. That's all." Eren answered. He opened the door and partially walked partially jogged to Mikasa's dorm. Eren knocked on the door.

"Yeah?"

"Its Eren."

Eren heard a crash and a thud. Then the door opened.

"Hi." Mikasa said in her usual squeaking high pitched voice.

"Hi Mika."

"Whats wrong?"

"That's what I wanna talk about."

"Well then, come in."

Eren walked in then sat on Mikasa's bed.

"Mikasa… do you know that junior, Levi?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Well he's been calling me a brat ever since I accidently walked into his class thinking it was my own,then I talked to him at the coffee shop and he told me to piss off. I dont know why I wanna figure him out…I just do…Help?"

"Eren…I think you might li-"

Eren cut her off.   
"No Mikasa. I'm not gay, I've been straight and I'll stay that way."  
Mikasa was stunned. Eren had never yelled at her before. Her face turned red.

"Sorry Eren."

"No Mika. I'm sorry. I didnt mean to yell."

Mikasa looked up. "It was just a suggestion." "It's okay Mika." Eren smiled at Mikasa. He tugged at her red scarf, then she smiled.   
"Okay… Well what class do you have next?" Mikasa asked.  
"Junior computer physics, why?"  
Eren replied. Mikasa's eyes widened. "Maybe he'll be in that class!" She squeaked. "But if he hurts you in any way, I promise, I will end him." Eren chuckled. "I highly dout he'll be in that class… I bet he'll be in douchebagology next." Mikasa smacked him. "Eren…language." Eren rolled his eyes. "Whatever Mika." Eren said. "I need to get my stuff for class…Later!" Eren stood up.

"Bye Mika."

"Bye Eren."

And Eren left Mikasa's dorm and headed for his own.

"Hey."

Eren's eyes shot open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys!!! New chapter out tommorrow definitely!!!!!!!!!


	3. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty long chapter if i do say so myself!!!! Yay!!!!!! Ereri!!!!!! Fluff in this guys!!!!!!!!;)

It was Sasha.

"Oh…Hey Sasha…You kinda scared me."

"Oh Sorry!!" Her face went from happy to sad in about .2 seconds.

"Dont be sad…how 'bout some DQ?? My treat."

"Alright."

Eren and Sasha walked (Almost Ran) to DQ. Eren stopped suddenly. 

"Whats wrong?" Sasha asked.  
Eren saw Levi sitting with a tall-blonde man who could have been mistaken for mistaken for 'Prince Charming' Eren's face turned red, he was full of jealously, but he didnt realize it. 

"Whats going on? Why am I red? Am I jealous of that man? No.No. I cant be. Levi and I are just friends. No. Not even that."   
Eren thought. Eren shook his head.

"Nothing." Eren answered.

"Oh okay." Sasha said. "I'm getting a cookie dough blizzard. And some potato wedges."

"Oh, Erhm. I think I'll get a Baja Blast and an Oreo Blizzard." Eren said.  
Eren and Sasha walked into Dairy Queen. Eren tried to avoid any contact with Levi and that man... Especially that man... Once Eren and Sasha ordered Sasha went to go find them a booth while Eren paid.  
Suddenly someone behind him spoke. 

"Hey brat." 

Eren's eyes widened as he turned around. Eren's face turned red. 

"Hi."

"Whats wrong kid? Did I scare you shitless?" Levi asked.

Eren shook his head.

"Then what the fuck is wrong??" 

"I actually don't know myself."

Levi rolled his eyes. 

"Hey can I ask you something Levi?" Eren asked.

"You just did." Levi said blankly.  
Eren rolled his eyes. 

"Who was that guy you where talking to?" He questioned.

"Erwin. He's my brother." Levi answered.

"OH THANK GOD." Eren blurted out accidenlty. "I mean…Uhhhh…Shit." Levi looked confused. Then his eyes got so big he looked as Eren had grown wings. Eren could could see the azure-blue in his eyes. (Which made him blush slightly but not noticeably.)

"Wait…Did you think…that me and him…where…Dating???!!!" Levi questioned abruptly.   
Eren nodded.

"Dude…gross…that's incest." Levi said.

"Well I didn't know that at the time." Eren replied.

"I-" Levi tried to say but was cut off by his and Eren's watches beeping. 

"SHIT!" They said. They looked up at each other and Eren ran to Sasha. Gave her,her blizzard and fries. Then ran to his class…dropping his Baja Blast in the process. Luckily when he got to class…he wasn't late. Eren asked the boy on his right if he could borrow a pencil. 

"You better give it back. I'm Jean." The guy said. 

" AND IM MARCO!" The boy behind Eren said.

"Well, thanks Jean. Im Eren. And Hello Marco." Eren chuckled as he spoke. After class Eren was walking with Jean and Marco. Then, a small boy with a short haircut tripped Marco. 

"HAHA!! GAYS!!"  
Eren quickly reacted by punching the short kid in the face. 

"There is nothing wrong with that so SHUT THE FUCK UP!"  
The boy stood up and ran.

"Woah! Eren! Dude! That was awesome! But how did you know?" Jean asked. 

"You blushed when Marco said hello to me earlier." Eren said dramatically.

"Oh." Jean said while turning red. Marco stood up.

"You okay?" Eren asked.

"Yeah,I'm fine." Marco reassured.  
Jean then hugged Marco. "Don't let anyone treat you like that ever again. Okay?"

"Okay." Marco finished.  
Suddenly a hand lands on Eren's shoulder. It was Levi. "I saw you sucker punch quarter back Springer square in the nose. Brave move. Anyway… Pixis put you in his class and we're partners. Levi handed Eren a small yellow envelope. "This is a project due in a week." Levi said.

"Oh…uh…okay. Where do u wanna work at?" Eren asked. 

"Doesn't matter. But remember my cleanliness standards…spotless.  
Eren nodded.

"Erhm…well whats your number…s-so I can call you." Eren stuttered. Levi grunted. 

"Give me your phone."  
Eren pulled out his white iPhone.

"Here." He said. Eren watched as Levi carelessly pressed the keyboard. Embarrassingly, Eren was still staring once Levi was done.  
"Eh hem." Levi said.  
"Oh…sorry." Eren said while starting to turn red. Levi rolled his eyes and walked away.

Levi and Eren met at Levi's dorm everyday that week. Eren quickly learned to take off his shoes before entering Levi's dorm. Levi and Eren became close…not very close…but close. The day the project was due, Levi and Eren "accidenlty" spilled foul cologne on it just to make Pixis suffer. Then after class Levi did the unthinkable.

"Hey brat."

"Yeah?"

"Your coming over to my dorm in an hour."

"Uh…do we have a project?"

"No."

"Assignment?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"Just do it."

"Uh…okay."  
Levi turned around and walked away.  
Eren walked back to his dorm and pulled out his phone. "Whats going on? Should I dress nice? Should I wear cologne? What the hell?" Eren thought. Eren went to Levi's contact and pressed "Call" Eren had never called Levi only texted him. Levi picked up.  
"Hey."

Levi's voice made Eren melt inside.

"Dude...the hell?"

"Just do it you wont be here long."

"Ugh. Alright."

"Bye brat."

"G'bye"  
Levi hung up the phone faster than Eren could put it down. Eren sat down on his bed,"That was the shortest conversation ever." He said to himself.  
"Well it's been 10 minutes…50 to go."  
Eren picked out a suit with a tie and hopped in the shower. He spent twenty minutes in the shower, 10 doing his hair, and another 10 trying to figure out the tie.   
"Oh shit!" Eren said as he looked at his watch. He fixed his hair on last time then walked out the door. When he got to Levi's dorm, he only knocked once before Levi opened the door.   
"Well your dressed up. Going on a date after this?" Levi questioned.   
Eren shook his head. "No? Well whatever. Come in. We need to talk."  
"Uh okay." Eren said as he walked in Levi's dorm, remembering to take off his shoes first.

"As you know I saw you stand up for Jean and Marco, as you also know are the ONLY openly gay couple in this school. And I wanted to thank you for that. That was very heroic because Jean would have gotten beaten up too if it weren't for you. The only reason I'm thanking you is because Marco has been through a lot,almost as much as I have, And he deserves to be happy. Jean, well I could give two shits about him, but if he make Marco happy, so be it." Levi said sternly.   
"Okay if that's it I guess I'll…uh…leav-" Eren was cut off.   
"Just shut up." Levi said as he hugged Eren. Eren cheeks were flushed.  
"You need to go to the doctor brat 'cause i can see you blushing while I'm not even looking at you." Levi said while letting go of Eren. Eren's face turned brighter.  
"Sorry." Eren said.  
"Shut up." Levi said while hugging Eren again.   
"Just shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh and the "I-" thing that Levi was saying…Might have been the start of Levi's feelings. *hint hint;)* new chapter soon!!!!!!!


	4. Ferris wheel flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter. Is. So. Cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is adorable. Fluff fluff fluff and more fluff.

After About a week had passed after the Levi "incident" Eren finally got the courage to talk to Levi. He walked down to Levi's dorm. Before he knocked he checked his watch. 8:47pm. Eren knocked on his door...once...twice. After the second knock Levi opened the door.

 

"Well there you are brat. I didn't think you would ever talk to me again after what happened."

 

"Well…I wanted to talk to you earlier about it." Eren reassured. Levi rolled his eyes.

"Hey Levi you should come over to my house over the long weekend." Eren said out of the blue.

"No."

"Come on. Please!"

"No."

"Ugh. Fine."  
Levi went to shut his door. The Eren quickly ran between him and the door and sat on Levi's bed.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Levi demanded as he shut the door.

"Sitting." Eren said.

"What do you want? Money?"

"No, to hang out with you."

"Well times up brat."

"No."

"Now!"

"No."

"Ugh. Fine."  
Levi walked over to his mini fridge/freezer and pulled out some ice. He walked over to Eren and dumped the entire tray down the back of Eren's shirt.

"Dude! What the hell?!!" Eren screamed as he frantically tried to get the ice out if his shirt.

"Out." Levi said pointing at the door. Eren ignored him as he continued trying to get rid of the ice. Levi leaned against the wall as he watched in amusement as the brat tripped over everything. As Eren continued, Levi laughed.

"Your pretty goddamn funny to watch fuck-face." 

Then Eren tripped on Levi's dresser.

"OH SHIT." Eren yelled. The Eren landed on Levi. Eren scrambled to get up not even caring about the ice anymore.

"Ohmygod…Ohmygod…Ohmygod…Im so sorry…god kill me…ugh…" Eren stuttered as his face went red. Levi sat up, rolled his eyes then stood up.

"Your fine brat." Levi finally said.

"B-B-But-" Eren was cut off by Levi once again.

"Your such a dumbass y'know? Your fine you did nothing wrong."  
Eren stared for a moment.  
After about five minutes of staring blankly Eren finally said…

 

"Levi…get changed."

 

_____________

 

"What?" Levi stuttered.

"Get changed like a tee shirt and jeans. And meet me in a the parking lot in a half an hour." Eren demanded.

"No." Levi said back.

"Yes. You have no choice."

Levi went to say something back but was cut off by Eren standing and inch from him. He stood about half a foot above him. 

"Just do it." He said with intensity in his bright Caribbean green eyes.  
Levi couldn't help but nod.

"It's settled then. Half and hour parking lot. Get changed."

And with that Levi took his shirt off in front of Eren.

"Um." Eren said "I'm gonna go now."

"Mmkay." Levi said.  
After that Eren turned to te door and started to walk towards the door.

"Bye brat."

"Bye douchebag."

 

__________

When a half an hour ha passed Eren rolled up to Levi standing on the side walk in his black Chevy camaro.

"Hey."

"Hey. Nice car. Year?"

"Brand-fucking-new."

"I see you've picked up on the way I talk."  
Eren's face turned red.

"Shut it and get it."

"Is it sanitary?" Levi asked semi-worried.

"Just had it cleaned. I know how you are."

"I guess you do." Levi said covering his face so Eren couldn't see him smile. Levi sat on the black tinted leather seat covers.

 

"Now where are we going?!" Levi demanded. Eren laughed.

"Its a surprise." Eren said calmly. Levi groaned as he sat back in the seat. After a while he dozed off.

_________

"GET UP!" Eren yelled. "We're here!!!" Levi grunted as he opened his eyes. It was an amusement park.

 

"No…fuck no…take me back…" Levi barked.

 

"Nope! I brought you here now were going in so deal with it." Eren said.   
Levi crossed his arms.

"No."  
Eren got out of the car an opened Levi's door.

"Get out." Eren said.

"No." Levi replied.  
Eren groaned.

"I'm not walking in there." Levi said.

"Fine…get on my back."

"Huh?" Before Levi could react, Eren already had the short raven on his back. 

When they got to the ticket booth, Levi tried to pay but Eren stood in front of him so he couldn't. The Eren dragged Levi over to the "steam roller" which was a super fast roller coaster." Eren screamed and giggled while Levi sat and crossed his arms.  
After the ride Eren said, "Ah come on Levi! Cheer up!!!" Eren squealed. 

"I'm starving." Levi said blankly.

"Okay!! Well let's get some food." Eren said grinning. 

When Eren and Levi got to the amusement park café, the options were little to none. 

"I'll have gatoraid and a slice of Hawaiian pizza." Eren told the waiter. 

"I'll have a water and a small fry." Levi said. After the waiter left levi spoke up," Gross…gatoraid and Hawaiian pizza…just gross."

"Yeah yeah yeah...okay I get it. They dont have cheese pizza so I'll pick the other shit off. And i didnt want bland flavorless water."Eren teased.

"Either way gross." Levi said. "And this park is so unsanitary." Eren giggled.

 

________

After they ate and washed their hands. Eren insisted they go on the Ferris wheel. Little did he know that Levi had a slight fear of heights. The wheel was covered in LED lights that made the illusion of patterns. 

"Wanna get on with me or that old dude?" Eren asked. 

"I dont want to at all."Levi replied. 

"But...if i had to choose...You. He probably has dirt under his wrinkles. Eren laughed as they both climbed into the shuttle. When the Ferris wheel started Levi was a bit scared at first but Eren didnt notice. After a little bit Levi was okay. At the top of the wheel Eren walked over to Levi side to "see the sky better", then scooted Levi. Levi set his hand down on the seat. When they started to moved back down, Eren put down his hand. About half-way down Eren reached for Levi's hand. And at 3/4s of the way down they were holding hands. When they got off they didn't let go of each other. At 10:39 Levi wanted to go back to school, but Eren wanted to do on more thing…the photo booth. Eren pulled Levi over to it…inserted the money…and dragged Levi into it. The first picture was Eren full out smiling and Levi partially grinning. After that picture Levi wanted to flip off the camera…and they did just that. The third pic was a funny face. Levi's face was silly and actually looked like he was having fun. That last photo was supposed to be "Levi face" but Eren had other ideas.

3........  
.........

2.........  
........

1.......  
..........

The last picture was of Eren kissing Levi's cheek. Levi looked pretty shocked and his face was red.

When they got out if the booth the red in Levi's face was starting to fade. Eren smiled at Levi. 

"If your going to kiss me, tell me first!" Levi said. 

"Surprise?" Eren said.

"Surprise my ass." Levi said "Tell me next time."

"Okay! I'll tell you!" Eren said. "But let's get you to bed you look tired."  
Levi rolled his eyes. "Yeah let's go."  
Then Eren picked up Levi and carried him to the car. Eren started up the car and they were headed back. When they got there Eren carried Levi to his dorm, said good night and went back to his dorm. When he went inside he went to the bathroom and his pictures fell out of his pocket. He picked the up. He noticed something peculiar. It had writing on it.

 

"Thanks for tonight Eren. Goodnight."  
-Levi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like it?? Levi will be the main flirt later on. This story is gonna go on for a while guys. My goal is to get 365 chapters at least. And I'm not gonna have them grow old and die. No my ship no not just ship. My otp will NEVER DIE. Well not in this fanfic. Comment if you want Eren and Levi to have a kid later on. If so comment names!!!


	5. Levi's POV (Amusement Park)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED SHIT IN AWHILE. I JUST HAD A BRAIN FART FOR LIKE A MONTH. IVE DECIDED ILL UPLAOF A CHAPTER AT LEAST EVERY SATURDAY!! Enjoy LEVIS POV!!

Levi's pov

I woke up that morning at 5am. I needed to wake up at 10am and I went to sleep at 4am. I fucking hate you insomnia. I sat in my bed for a few minutes and then got up and took a shower then put a pair black jeans a white shirt and a black sweat shirt. I combed my hair so the undercut looked good. I walked back to my dorm from the bath room and got my breakfast. An apple. Then i sat on my bed and watched military shows till it was class time. I grabbed my black bookbag and walked out the door.  
1st class: Boring as all fuck.  
2nd class: I couldn't give a flying fuck  
Break: Good lunch break. I'm starving.  
3rd class: On a normal basis i would have said, "Not even the teacher gives a blue fuck" or "The fucks that are given in this class are equal to the amount of hair of the teacher head. None." But today Professor's class got a bit more interesting.

"Um…Excuse me?" A voice shocked me. It was a younger boy maybe a year younger than I but his height made the difference. You could tell he was young from his face. The boy walked in. He started to say things and my over talkative mouth wouldn't shut up. So I had to take the little shit to Sophomore English.  
After class I immediatly started walking towards DQ until I noticed Connie Springer running down the hall. After that I heard Marco and Jean say "Eren." To the kid. Maybe that was the brats name. Probably was. Then i walked to DQ were i ordered my usual a small iced tea.  
A few minutes later the bell rang to warn employees that a new customer had arrived. I didnt bother to look at who or what it was. As I sat drank my tea the little shit invited himself into my life again. After a while of talking he asked if i wanted to go bowling or something with him.  
'You little shit. Why did you have to just walk right into my life? Literally! You walked into my life! Ugh you fucker!' I thought. But I refused.  
After that occurred the little shit spilled his mocha. 

"Clean that up or I will end you." I said. He did and we talked for a bit more. Then he threw away our stuff and washed his hands. While he was in the restroom I panicked.  
'This is going too far' I thought. I stood up and headed for the door. Then Eren walked out. He was disappointed and it showed. His brightly colored eyes went to puppy dog eyes. 

"Piss off." I said and I was regretting saying it since it rolled off my tongue. After that I walked back to my dorm and studied. I sat in a humid class for and hour and then left. I went back to my dorm. Studied. And walked back to Dairy Queen. That's what my routine was until the brat wanted in my life again. Truly he never left. He always crossed my mind. It was kinda annoying but all i could focus on was his eyes. They weren't green but they weren't blue either. The were a perfect balance of green and blue. His eyes were perfect. An his shaggy brown hair fell perfectly on his face. One word to describe was perfect. 'But Eren wasn't gay and I'm not gay. Well I'm pretty sure I'm not.' I said to myself. Plus even if we were gay he would never fall for a dick like me. I huffed and walked up to the brat. We talked and he got flustered. Which was pretty cute i might add. Then he asked about Erwin. He actually thought we were dating. Wow. Then I was late to my class. That fucker made me late.

_____________________

One they way back from class to Dairy Queen. I go there way too much. I saw Connie running again. I know he's a jock but jeez cant he slow down some every once in a while? Then he started towards Marco and Jean. No. Fuck. Shit. Then Connie tripped Marco and screaming "haha GAYS!"  
Then the brat punched him in the face and started screaming. That punch looked like it hurt too. "Was he really that powerful under his black hoodie?" I thought. Then Connie ran away towards the girl's dorms. Probably to talk to his girlfriend Sasha. Well they weren't dating yet. She liked him and he liked her,but he didnt have the courage to actually ask her out.  
After Connie was gone i walked up to Eren and put my hand on his shoulder. He was warm. And he smelled really good. He smelled like cherry blossoms and cookie dough and kittens. God I loved cookie dough and cats. I will never tell anyone i like cats. No. Not like. Love cats. I will never admit that I love cats. Ever. To anyone. I thanked him for standing up for Marco and Jean. I could give two shits about Jean but still. Then i remembered the packet Pixis gave me and handed it to him. I told him about him being partners in the pixie's class and he was a little but flustered about it. Then I have him my number and he was staring at me. I didnt mind him staring but in public i did. 'See something you like? Cuz I sure do' I thought. 'Seriously levi? What the hell is wrong with you get yourself to-fucking-gether!' I screamed in my mind. After my little mind tantrum, I walked back to my dorm and got a call from Eren. He was so confused. I didnt explain and just told him to do it. I didnt expect him to actually show up. I didnt expect him to be all dressed up either. After we talked about Marco. I had the courageous idea to hug him. God I'm turning mushy. I should have just shook his hand. But my apparent feeling for the kid took over.

___________________

It was a week before he said anything to me. In that week i was worried. Afraid he would never talk to me again. And when he did he just threw ideas at me. 

"Hey Levi you should come to my house over the long weekend."

'What. The. Hell. We're not a thing. Are we? Does he think we are?' 

"No." I said. He whined.

Then as I went to shut the door he ran into my room.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Sitting."

Ugh. Really kid?

We talked and i dumped ice down his shirt. He got flustered. Tripped. And fell on top of me. I've never blushed. Ever. But luckily that little shit didnt notice.

"Get changed." Eren ordered.

"Wha-?" I asked in a confused manner.

"Get changed and meet me in the parking lot in a half hour. Thats an order."

After that I took my shirt off. I didnt even think how awkward it probably was for the kid but i really didnt care.

______________________

I met up with him in the parking lot. He had a black Chevy camaro. And he had it cleaned. God. I swear he was trying to get me to just crack. The fact that he had the car cleaned and the way his eyes looked in the moonlight. I just wanted it to be mine. But no. I cant. Not after what happened with my "brother." Erwin isn't actually my brother. I told Eren that so he wouldn't flip. And also 'cause I panicked. Erwin graduated last year. And we dated for awhile. When it was about graduating day. He started to make our causal fights... A bit more physical. He would pick me up my the collar of my shirt and… oh i'll save that memory for another time.  
I dont know whats this brat is like under stress. And he's definatly big enough to win a fight. 

_________________

After awhile of driving I dozed off. The car was so comfortable and Eren's cologne smelled really good so it was the perfect setting for sleep. Considering i hadn't gotten any in a few days…fucking insomnia is a bitch.

 

Then I woke up to Eren screaming. 

"Get up!" He said.

And I looked up and almost slapped the shit out of him. A fucking a amusement park. Fucking wonderful. 

"Take me back." I said.

It was a short fight. He won. He picked me up out of the car and put me on his back. Damn that kid is strong. He carried me to the ticket booth and i tried to pay. Nope i failed. He stood in front of me and paid. Fucking jackass. Then we rode a roller coaster. I was less than amused. Then i demanded that we ate. Eren got gatoraid and Hawaiian pizza. Fucking disgusting. Then he wanted to go on the Ferris wheel. I hate heights. But it was either sitting with Eren or a crabby old man. I chose Eren in a heart beat. When we got on i was scared but Eren being there helped me. At about the top he went and sat beside me. My face just like exploded with redness. He still smelled really really good. Then a little bit further in the ride we started holding hands. Gah. His hands are so soft. When we got off i really wanted to go home. But he wanted to go in the photo booth. Ugh. We took three photos. Then for the last one…he kissed me. On the cheek. But he kissed me. Omg. I dont think I've ever said that before but OHMYFRECKLEDJESUS! EREN KISSED ME. I may be freaking out on the inside but my response was calm.

"Tell me next time." I told him.

We go back into the car an started started towards Sina community collage. When Eren thought I was sleeping and wasn't paying attention to me i slipped his wallet from his pocket, took out the pictures and wrote a note to him on it. When we got back he walked me to my dorm and said goodnight. When I was getting ready for a shower then bed. Something dropped out of my pocket. A note. I opened it and it said.

 

" Levi, I know we just met. But maybe could we this again sometime? I know i would love it. Hbu? Well. Goodnight, little raven."

-Eren

 

He wrote 'Levi' with a heart in the 'i'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So next chapter is gonna be a skip to when Eren's in his senior year!!!


	6. College is Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been gone for while. Here the next chapter guys sorry for the long hiatus

2 years later…

It's been 2 years since Eren and Levi started dating. Levi had graduated and Eren was at his graduation. A week after Levi graduated he bought an apartment in the Trost district near Eren's school. Eren mostly stays over at his apartment but has to leave when its time for class.   
It was three weeks before Senior Graduation. Armin and Krista are still dating and Armin was talking to Eren about proposing to her.

"Dude. I think i want to propose to Krista..." Armin stated.

"OHMYGOD DUDE YAASSSS." Eren said in a fangirly tone.

"I'm serious." Armin replied strongly

"I know. So am I. Yeah totally dude! You've been dating her since 9th grade! That's 7 years!!!!!!!!"

"But when should I?" 

"Go buy the ring today and keep it with you at all times. When whenever your with her. Then when the time feels right. Do it." Eren squeaked.

"Ugh. Okay. But dont get too excited she might say n-" Armin was cut off.

"She wont say no."

Armin grunted. "Fine but im gonna need Annie's help. Her hands are about the size of Krista's right?"

"Yeah but dont take her to go get the ring. I can think of a bunch of bad things that could happen." Eren said intensely.

"Well im gonna need her ring size."

 

_________________

 

"Knock Knock Knock"

Mikasa looked up from her phone and spoke, "Who is it?!" She yelped.

"Levi." 

"Oh…come in." She said as he opened the door.

"Hello Mikasa. I need to ask you something." I said as I walked into her dorm.

"Oh uh what is it?"

"Im asking for your permission to let Eren move in with me."

Her eyes got bigger than the sun. "Levi…Do you promise to keep Eren happy and safe?"

"I do."

"Then yes…I'll allow it."

________________

2 weeks before Eren's graduation…

"Ugh i hate studying." Eren said with a scowl.

"Finals are tommorrow Eren… You need to study." Armin said.

Eren grunted. Then he started studying again. Armin finished studying before Eren because he reads a lot quicker. A few mins Eren left the library and went back to Levi's apartment.

____________

 

Levi got to his apartment about a half hour before Eren.

"Hey how was studying." Levi asked as Eren walked inside.

"I gave up. Im gonna fail finals."

Levi looked up. "Go study for another hour and then were gonna play a game."

Eren looked confused but did as he was told.

_______________

Eren studied for an hour more then was greeted by Levi once more.

"So did you actually study?" He asked.

"Yes." Eren replied.

"Well now we're going to play a game."

"Uh…okay."

Levi dragged Eren into the living then forced him to the couch.

"First question. What is the year of death of Abe Lincoln?"

"Um…1765."

"Incorrect." Levi said as he slapped Eren across the face.

"Ow!" Eren yelped

"1865." Levi said.

"Next question. What is the pathagoren theorem ?"

"A squared plus B squares equals C squared."

"Correct." Levi said with a smile. Then he walked over to Eren and gave him a kiss.

"Oh. I need to get more of these right." Eren said while blushing.

"Exactly." Levi commented.

The game went on for a while until the last question.

"Final question. What am i?"

"Seme."

"Damn right." Levi said with a smirk.  
He kissed Eren again but this time it wasn't soft. It was hard.

"Uhm L-Levi?"

"Yes?" Levi said looking up at him.

"We need to wait."

"On what?" Levi said sort-of upset.

"On…yah know…the frickle frack."

"Oh. Okay. How long do u want to wait?" 

"Until were married. Please." Eren tensed up as Levi looked at him. Expecting Levi to slap him.

Instead he just hugged him.

"Are you saying your going to stay with me till we marry?" Levi said starting to smile.

"No I'm not staying with you until we marry."

Levi looked up actually crying. Not tears of joy. Tears of sadness. 

"I'm staying with you forever."

______________

 

The day of the finals.

 

"Ughhhh. Pencils. Water. Gum. Am I forgetting anything?" Eren said as he got ready for school.

"Your pants." Levi said with a chuckle.

Eren looked down to see only a pair of dark blue boxers. He started to blush. 

"Oh haha yeah. Right."

Eren ran into Levi's room and grabbed his dark grey skinny jeans and put on his black converse.   
He smiled as he walked out the door.   
"See ya later levi!" He screamed.


End file.
